


Kneel before the Duke

by spectrekinq



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom Duke, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrekinq/pseuds/spectrekinq
Summary: Nathan Steele finds himself being dominated by none other than August Lindenhurst himself.





	Kneel before the Duke

Sombre irises stared down at the figure positioned on both knees with the support of the cold concrete floor, pink muscle trailing over the bottom layer flesh of his lips. Dallas could feel the digits tangle within the greying strands of hair on his head, promptly gritting his teeth. The hand pushed down ever so gradually, seemingly nudging the other's skull between his legs.

"You seem to know how to place that tongue of yours to good use. Maybe you could demonstrate that to me?"

The discerning voice had spoken, its owner being no one other than August Lindenhurst. The elder Steele brother's enamel gripped along the zipper, gradually tugging down to expose the undergarments resting underneath Lindenhurst's two-piece. He could feel irrefutable heat begin to crawl on his own cheeks, being greeted with the thick outline of the appendage hiding behind a layer of fabric.

"Well?"

It was no denying that Steele could feel the inexorable embarrassment of being ordered around and such, a grunt having escaped parted lips as the back of his skull had been forced further within the groin area. Soft pants had made their way past the pair of brims, the set of whites dragging the material down and exposing the throbbing member from its enclosed space.

His heart had began to race uncontrollably inside of his chest, a hand moving to grip onto the hardened length, the sight of pink muscle escaping past his lips slowly making its trail along the cock's shaft. Hues flicked up to the one positioned on the chair, never breaking eye contact once whilst the trembling member twitched for more of the warm insides of the man's mouth.

Those grunts and moans were not spared from Lindenhurst's lips, sturdy fingers finding themselves entangling within the chainsmoker's maturing locks. They were given firm yet careful tugs, the leash clicked onto the collar around Steele's neck yanked briefly with each thrust against the back of his throat.

Steele was not the man to admit he was quite fond of the forceful domination the Stoic pursued, the bulge in his pants begging to be freed from its tight enclosure. He twirled his tongue around the base of the cock, moaning around it to cause vibrations that sent Lindenhurst into a pleasured frenzy.

"Here...that's enough. Come here."

He eased Steele's head away from his stiff appendage, coaxing him to take his place in the chair he once perched in. The mastermind's body shuddered upon digits tracing slowly around the fabric of his trousers, trailing circles around the hard-on. It begged and yearned for more of the pleasure bubbling up in his lower abdomen; it almost burned.

A short-lived gasp was heard, his enamel biting his lip promptly. The quivering boner had been released from its prison, Steele's fingers digging into the chair's wooden structure. Those scarred digits slowly began to linger over the flesh, pre-cum seeping from its head. A smirk slowly pursed itself from the rims of Lindenhurst's mouth, a sound of metal clanking before Steele registered what had happened.

A pair of handcuffs had accompanied his wrists, secured on enough not to cause unnecessary injury, but the cold steel dug slightly into the skin. Steele was not certain with how this was playing out, trying to keep his cool. His breathing racked at an uneven pace, only to be greeted with an ice cold sensation. He rolled his hips forward as the slimy texture of the lubricant slathered his cock, his knees beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"Fuck...Duke..."

Steele let out a breathy groan, something much more warmer steadily surrounding the whole of his length, engulfing it. The handcuffs rattled from his temptation to grip Lindenhurst's hips and bounce him on his lap, feeling the man rest fully down onto his cock. 

Lindenhurst's fingers gave the chained leash a rather vigorous tug as he grasped onto the leather material, the former mob member's moans kept safe and undiscovered within the closed-off room. Each time he felt the other's warmth surrounding him, it was enough to send him into a clammy mess, eyes rolling back into his skull.

A soft growl drifted from Steele, the sweat clinging to the bare skin of his back. He forced his hips upwards with the little control he had over the situation, catching Lindenhurst off-guard with an indefatigable thrust, pounding profoundly against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

The two men were at it like animals in heat, a mixture of metallic matter clinking, skin slapping against skin, and moans enveloping the room. Steele knew he was close, the burning sensation above his groin leaving him in almost excruciating pain, his cock screaming at him for release. 

The mastermind pushed himself in deep within Lindenhurst's entrance before it was then, it had suddenly hit him. A long cry was given, his toes curling as he began to fill the elder on top of him with his hot semen, his entire body trembling from the pleasure washing over him.

Steele's face rested against Lindenhurst's shoulder momentarily in order to recollect his thoughts, the smell of moisture and sex clinging to his flesh. He cursed silently under his breath, taking a minute to calm himself down.

"You've done well. Come, you should shower... I can smell it on you, Dallas."


End file.
